FMW (Frequently Misspelled Words)
Introduction We met a playful member "Kakashi loves subzero (after Kakashi)" who likes Mihawk and One Piece very much, and speaks/writes English very well. I'm not a native English speaker, so that I was not sure whether my English was OK. According to Kakashi who have read my articles, it is almost OK except some vague expressions. We will discuss about this to clear as well as we can. Speaking of my translation around Mihawk, we can make new version with Kakashi. We hope that it will be better than current one I tried to make alone with some dictionaries. Now, we have some discussions about this, though we often run off the rails... Kakashi started checking to correct misspelled words on our wikia. I think that this is a golden opportunity for us, native Japanese speakers, to improve our English speaking/writing. So that, I try to note my mistakes here, and try to think of some patterns which I often mistake. I'm happy if this page is useful as 他山(たざん)の石(いし):object lesson. Some Patterns of My Mistakes Misspelling ▼Typing dose / does, usualy / usually, WKIA / WIKIA ▼Capital letter for proper names In k'yoto / in '''K'yoto '▼Capital letter for heading ' 'I'ntroduction , 'F'lexibility , 'S'toryboard 'P'resentation, 'M'ihawk's 'U'sual 'W'ords 'H'ave 'N'o 'L'ocality '''Confusing words ▼Homonym Sight / Site, see / sea, week / weak ▼Vowels Devil-Frutes / Devil-'Fruits', authar / author, ▼L / R palates / pirates, reguration / regulations ▼My memory must be playing tricks on me... strongness / strength, Syntax ▼Singular form / Plural form Be naked speaking are accepted / naked speaking is accepted there are ... expression / there are ... expressions Have His words has / His words have Third person singular present His behavior remind me many historical persons and maxims His behavior remind's' me of many historical persons and maxims Plural form like the ancient stone / like the ancient stones Count noun / Uncountable noun two ability / two abilities, Special Move / Special Moves, 'landscape architecture technique / landscape architecture technique's, reguration / regulations I think that language is one of the human skill's' which can compose a''' beautiful symphony of body and mind. '''▼tense will he will suddenly appear's' / he will suddenly appear ▼Modifier 's Zou original dialect / Zou's''' original dialect, Mihawk language / Mihawk's''' language, Ikkyu poem / Ikkyu's''' poem '''of No.10" in vol.6 comic book / No.10" in Vol.6 of the manga Past participle shorten / shortened, '''misspelling words / misspelled''' words ▼Parts of speech Noun / Adjective He got anger / He got angry, '''live in peace harmony / live in '''peaceful harmony. Definite article crossing calm belt / crossing the calm belt, Have you ever seen "Storyboard Presentation!! No.10" in Vol.6 of the manga? His laugh "わはは:Wa-ha-ha" is the most normal phonetic notation of men in the books. Indefinite article with large sword on his back or skull stick in his hand. / with a''' large sword on his back or '''a skull stick in his hand. What preposition follows after this verb? appear at the world summit, he reminds me of the genealogy, He never speaks with shortened rough euphonic changes ▼If But I'm not surprised he appears at Universala Kongreso de Esperanto or Tokyo Game Show. But I wouldn't be surprised if he appeared at Universala Kongreso de Esperanto or Tokyo Game Show. I think he may pick up Mihawk to criticize his poetry if he are today. I think he may pick up Mihawk to criticize his poetry if he were alive today. ▼Idiom It is ... to do It is amazing to see such a strange character. Word choice ▼Confusing verbs image / imagine ▼Somewhat strange choice (1) and (2) are range of "langue" of synchronic linguistics. / (1) and (2) are aspects of "langue" of synchronic linguistics. We cannot omit to consider / We cannot fail to Misc ▼'comma' They are traditional poetic rhetoric and landscape architecture technique. They are traditional poetic, rhetoric',' and landscape architecture technique's'. ▼List up such as honorifics, interpersonal modality, or attitudinal expression. ▼Repeat His words have no local color, but sometimes have a classical poetic tone like Poneglyphs. It is still difficult for me to use them smoothly... ▼own But the emigrations away from Zou speak without their own dialect / But the emigrations away from Zou speak without own dialect ▼each Only each one arrow is week and strange as natural language speaking. / Only one arrow is weak and strange as natural language speaking. ▼get get ready / ready ▼which / that I've never read such an interesting Manga which is considered language being particular about the details. I've never read such an interesting Manga that gives so much consideration to language, being particular about the details. ▼What / How How different between "yes" and "yeah"? What's the difference between "yes" and "yeah"? Examples of Frequently Misspelled Words Changes: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki https://mihawk-in-japanese.wikia.com/wiki/Mihawk_in_Japanese_Wiki?diff=8229&oldid=8224 Line 3: Sight Map Site Map Line 7: I like to image how strong he is. I like to imagine how strong he is. Changes: Overview https://mihawk-in-japanese.wikia.com/wiki/Overview?diff=prev&oldid=8230 I've read "ONE PIECE I WKIA" about Mihawk. I've read "ONE PIECE I WIKIA" about Mihawk. His words has no local color, but sometimes classical poetic tone like Poneglyphs. His words have no local color, but sometimes have a classical poetic tone like Poneglyphs. I'm very happy and satisfied with polite description of him on the "ONE PIECE WKIA". I'm very happy and satisfied with polite description of him on the "ONE PIECE WIKIA". it will be hardly surprising if he will suddenly appear the world summit as the chairman. it will be hardly surprising if he will suddenly appear at the world summit as the chairman. Changes: Ability https://mihawk-in-japanese.wikia.com/wiki/Ability?diff=8231&oldid=155 Line 14: Then why dose the sword recognize that he is owner? Then why does the sword recognize that he is owner? Line 32: They are just two ability, flexibility and plasticity. They are just two abilities: flexibility and plasticity. fl'exibility '''F'lexibility Line 45: Akainu heard the sound of the '''see. Akainu heard the sound of the sea. He had got ready his sword on his shoulder He had readied his sword on his shoulder he is quick-tempered. He got anger at the very beginning of the war. He is quick-tempered. He got angry at the very beginning of the war. Line 59: so he chased the ship to far East-Blue from Grand line (maybe crossing calm belt). so he chased the ship to far East-Blue from Grand line (maybe crossing the calm belt). Line 90: p'lasticity '''P'lasticity Line 138: Devil-'''Frutes/Special Move Devil-'Fruits'/Special Moves Line 157: without specific Special-'Move' like the digital card battle games running on smart phones. without specific Special-'Moves' like the digital card battle games running on smart phones. Changes: Skill https://mihawk-in-japanese.wikia.com/wiki/Skill?diff=8482&oldid=252 Line 1: it will be hardly surprising if he will suddenly appear the world summit as the chairman. it will be hardly surprising if he will suddenly appear at the world summit as the chairman. and his unusual speaking is poetic like the ancient stone with some syllable/mora pattern. and his unusual speaking is poetic, like the ancient stones, with some syllable/mora pattern. He doesn't speak rough as palates and Marines speak with their dialect/accent. He doesn't speak rough as pirates and Marines speak with their dialect/accent. But I'm''' '''not surprised he appears at Universala Kongreso de Esperanto or Tokyo Game Show. But I wouldn't be surprised if he appeared at Universala Kongreso de Esperanto or Tokyo Game Show. We cannot omit to consider his unique speaking before talking about his personality and relationship. We cannot fail to consider his unique speaking before talking about his personality and relationship. I've never read such an interesting Manga which is considered language being particular about the details. I've never read such an interesting Manga that gives so much consideration to language, being particular about the details. For example, the authar gives his original unique dialect to the inhabitants in Mokomo Dukedom on Zou(elephant). For example, the author gives his original unique dialect to the inhabitants in Mokomo Dukedom on Zou (elephant). But the emigrations away from Zou speak without their own dialect, But the emigrations away from Zou speak without own dialect, Zou original dialect are based on such as difference of tu/vous in French, Zou's original dialect is based on such differences as tu/vous in French, Besides, there are a lot of interpersonal expression according to person expression. Besides, there are a lot of interpersonal expressions according to person expression. Mihawk language is a combination of three arrows. Mihawk's''' language is a combination of three arrows. (1) and (2) are '''range of "langue" of synchronic linguistics. (1) and (2) are aspects of "langue" of synchronic linguistics. Only each one arrow is week and strange as natural language speaking. Only one arrow is weak and strange as natural language speaking. His strongness is backed with his unique communication skill. His strength is backed with his unique communication skill. he reminds me the genealogy of Japanese poetic vagabonds, anarchic Buddhist bonze. he reminds me of the genealogy of Japanese poetic vagabonds, anarchic Buddhist bonze (monk). 一休さん:Ikkyu-san, a Zen Buddhist bonze and poet, is known as strange 一 loitering with large sword on his back or skull stick in his hand. 一休さん:Ikkyu-san, a Zen Buddhist bonze and poet, is known as a''' strange '''loiterer with a''' large sword on his back or '''a skull stick in his hand. Line 46: He usualy speaks correct bookish Japanese decently with no local accent, He usually speaks correct bookish Japanese decently with no local accent, Besides, He never speaks shorten rough euphonic change as other pirates and Marines do. Besides, He never speaks with shortened rough euphonic changes as other pirates and Marines do. Line 61: He speaks without any interpersonal expressions such as honorifics, interpersonal modality, attitudinal expression. He speaks without any interpersonal expressions such as honorifics, interpersonal modality, or attitudinal expression. Line 71: But Mihawk naked speaking are naturally accepted without any surprise. But Mihawk's''' naked speaking '''is naturally accepted without any surprise. Line 78: It is amazing such a strange character. It is amazing to see such a strange character. Have you ever seen "s'''toryboard presentation!! No.10" in vol.6 '''comic book? Have you ever seen "S'''toryboard Presentation!! No.10" in Vol.6 '''of the manga? The author worked on his manuscript to improve the wording of Mihawk to make a poetic couplet like Ikkyu poem The author worked on his manuscript to improve the wording of Mihawk to make a poetic couplet like Ikkyu's''' poem '''Changes: Honka-dori and Shakkei https://mihawk-in-japanese.wikia.com/wiki/Honka-dori_and_Shakkei?diff=8808&oldid=257 Line 1: 本歌取り:Honka-dori is adaptation of a famous poem, 本歌取り:Honka-dori is an adaptation of a famous poem, They are traditional poetic rhetoric and landscape architecture technique. They are traditional poetic',' rhetoric',' and landscape architecture technique's'. Line 20: I think he may pick up Mihawk to criticize his poetry if he are today. I think he may pick up Mihawk to criticize his poetry if he were alive today. いつかは華麗に使いこなしてみたいIF文である。。。I so desire if I could use If-sentence ornately...or needlessly... Line 36: In kyoto, there are some building reguration such as height, In Kyoto, there are some building regulations such as height, 地元の綴りを間違えるオレだ。。。I misspelled my hometown... ドンマイ！ Don't mind! 写真でゴマかそう。I'll dodge it with a photo... Back: English Language Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:English Language Category:Language